A New Bohemian
by Vivian Minevamp
Summary: What happens when Mark and Roger find a teenager on the street with a weird past, and what happens when Mark finds out he has feelings for her? T because eating disorders, cursing censored, violence, but nothing too bad. I don't own RENT, I own Kayleigh! Pre written, the sequel's better, promise! The eating disorder stuff is vague because I don't know much.
1. Chapter 1

''Who the hell is that?'' Mark asks his roommate, looking at the girl Roger had brought into the loft

the girl brushes her dark hair off her face ''K-Kayleigh, Kayleigh Callahan.''

Roger says ''i found her freezing outside the building. i couldn't leave her there!''

Mark looks at his roommate grinning ''you sound like me now!''

Roger looks surprised and says ''i really have to get out of here.''

Mark laughs Roger picks up his guitar and goes in to his room, Mark sits next to Kayleigh ''what are you, 16?''

Kayleigh says ''i-i'm 15 actually. Almost 16.''

''do you know anyone 'round here?''

''No. I have n-no family at all as far as i know...''

Mark looks surprised ''None?!''

Kayleigh nods

Mark says ''that must be hard on you...''

Kayleigh says ''n-n-not r-really... i-i kinda got used to it after a while.''

he asks her ''wanna stay here for a while? Roger spends more time with his girlfriend than he does here.''

Kayleigh says ''T-thank you so much!''

and smiles for the first time her blue eyes sparkling

Mark says ''i didn't even tell you my name! I'm Mark, my roommate's Roger.''

Kayleigh nods

Mark says ''we haven't really got food or anything.''

Kayleigh says ''t-thats fine, i don't eat much anyway.''

Mark says ''Seriously?''

Kayleigh says ''I lived on the street, not like i had anything.''

Mark says ''i'll see what we have.''

he looks in a shopping bag and says ''Oreos.''

Kayleigh thinks ''Damn! I love Oreos''

she bites her lip and says ''i-i don't want anything''

Mark glances at her, ''it's your loss.'' he says with an Oreo in his mouth

Roger comes out and asks ''did you say something about Oreos?''

Mark grins ''Yep! Catch!''

and throws an Oreo at Roger who catches it in his mouth Kayleigh looks at him in pure shock ''What the hell?!''

Mark shrugs 'this is how we live.''

Roger grins ''Yep.''

and then it starts raining Roger says ''oh for f-!''

Mark raises an eyebrow and nods towards Kayleigh

Roger says ''she's 15 not 5! Gimme a break!''

Kayleigh laughs, the phone rings Mark picks it up rolls his eyes hangs up and says ''Sorry. Ex-girlfriend calls!''

and he picks up his camera and goes out

Roger laughs ''he's still not over her.''

seeing Kayleigh looking confused he says ''Maureen, drama queen''

Roger asks ''what's a kid like you doing on the street anyway?''

Kayleigh shrugs ''i-i don't know, wh-where else would i stay?''

the rain starts getting heavier Roger looks up ''it's time like this i wish we had a roof that isn't falling apart.''

Kayleigh laughs, Roger says ''take my room tonight i'll be at Mimi's''

Kayleigh says ''th-thank you.''

an hour later Mark opens the door ''why can't they get an engineer instead of me?!''

Roger says ''the kid's in my room. I'm going to Mimi's''

he walks away, shuts the door and Mark says ''bye then''

he grins, it was already like being in charge of a teenager living with Roger, now there was two...


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Kayleigh walks out of her (Roger's) room and starts singing

Roger was back by then but he was sleeping on the couch he mutters ''it's 6 in the morning cut it out!''

Kayleigh realises he heard and stops ''i-it's 10 not 6.''

Roger says ''same thing.''

and he throws a cushion at her head, she catches it and throws it at him

Mark comes out of his room at this time and rolls his eyes ''so childish!''

by this time Roger got up and they just kept throwing cushions at eachother

then they see Mark and Kayleigh says ''he started it!''

Roger says ''did not!''

''You did!''

Mark looks at the (what used to be) ceiling rolls his eyes and says ''you're acting like little kids!''

Roger stops and folds his arms ''the only kid here is her.''

Kayleigh says ''b**ch!''

Mark says ''you're acting like a kid too Roger''

Roger mutters ''you're acting like my dad!''

Kayleigh laughs

Mark says ''Pathetic. Want breakfast?''

Kayleigh shakes her head and walks in to her room

Roger looks shocked ''doesn't... want... breakfast?''

Mark can't help laughing at the look on Roger's face ''all we have is Oreos and old cereal.''

Roger grins ''Oreos for breakfast? Dreams do come true!''

at this time Kayleigh was sitting on her bed thinking ''Oh God! I'm starving! I can't not eat but...''

she looks down, she bites her lip and twirls her hair round her finger

Roger comes in and says through a mouthful of Oreo ''forgot my guitar.''

he finishes his Oreo and looks at her ''Kid?''

she looks up

Roger asks ''what's up?''

even Roger could tell that Kayleighs smile was fake when she says ''Nothing!''

looking at her suspiciously he says '' 'Kay then...''

and walks out

Kayleigh thinks ''i'm a horrible person! Lying to people who are nice to me!''

Roger says ''i swear that kid's acting weird!''

Mark says ''we've known her for a day. Maybe she's like this anyway.''

Roger says ''i doubt it''

and someone knocks on the door ''Marky! Me and Joanne were fighting again.''

Mark sighs ''come in Maureen.''

Maureen smiles ''have you guys been ignoring us?''

Roger says ''things have been weird...''

Mark says ''so, so weird.''

Maureen looks confused

Roger says ''we found this kid on the street yesterday...''

Mark says ''she seems permanently scared and she doesn't eat anything.''

Maureen says ''maybe i can talk to her!''

Mark smiles ''Thanks Maureen!''

Roger raises an eyebrow at Mark but says ''she's in my room.''

and he goes back to his guitar

about 10 minutes of talking and making no progress Maureen comes out ''Sorry Marky. No luck.''

Mark shrugs ''thanks for trying.''

Roger's muffled voice behind them asks ''want an Oreo?''

Mark turns round and sees Roger stuffing his face

Maureen says ''Sure!''

and Roger throws the packet over

Maureen takes one and leaves, Mark sighs ''we really need food other than Oreos.''

Roger says ''but Oreos are awesome!''

Mark laughs ''Yeah but we can't live on just Oreos!''

Roger grins ''i can!''


	3. Chapter 3

the next day Kayleigh puts on her Doc Marten ripoff's and black tshirt with black jeans and walks out of her room singing (again)

Roger says ''loud boots _and_ loud singing? Will this torture ever end?''

Mark laughs, Kayleigh grins ''No. But i have a violin, when i can buy a guitar new torture will start!''

Roger looks up ''you want to learn guitar?''

Kayleigh says ''Y-yeah. Kinda my dream.''

now Roger looks interested

Kayleigh says ''but... no money''

Roger says ''if you can ever afford a guitar i can teach you.''

Mark says ''Kayleigh, you're 15, shouldn't you technically be at a school or something?''

Roger laughs ''who cares? But you're acting like her parent again''

Mark says ''Sh*t!''

Kayleigh laughs ''Mark you're right, but... i-i'm 15 and i've not ever gone to school! I-i would be way behind everyone else!''

Mark says ''fair enough.''

Roger says ''Starving over here! Oreos!''

Mark smiles and shakes his head he says ''there's actual breakfast too''

Roger says ''Oreos!''

Mark rolls his eyes and throws the packet at him ''such a kid! Kayleigh, gonna eat today?''

Kayleigh hesitates ''O-okay''

Roger says ''what is up with that kid?''

Mark looks up at him ''What?''

Roger says ''she didn't eat anything! I guess i'll finish it then!''

Mark grins at his roommate but says ''Kayleigh can't go on like this...''

Roger looks at him ''Like what?''

Mark says ''starving herself!''

Roger says ''yesterday i went into my room for my guitar and Kayleigh was there

acting kinda weird, when she saw me she just pretended it never happened''

Mark says ''Acting weird?''

Roger says ''Yeah, she kinda looked scared. more than usual.''

Mark says ''Roger, looking and scared is most of what she's done. But seriously i think something's going on''

Roger nods ''something...''


	4. Chapter 4

weeks went by with the exact same rountine, Kayleigh would come out of her room Roger would get annoyed because she wouldn't stop singing, Mark would laugh,

Kayleigh would eat barely anything, Mark and Roger were used to it by then.

Few weeks later when Roger comes back from Mimi's he says ''Hey Marky!''

imitating what Maureen calls Mark, Mark asks ''how many times have i told you never to call me that?''

Roger laughs ''a lot. But its fun to annoy you!''

Kayleigh giggles ''i wanna try it sometime!''

Mark glares at them ''Kayleigh, isn't it your birthday in a few days?''

Kayleigh says ''Y-yeah... i never really care that much about my birthday''

Roger says ''aww that's sad! Anything you want?''

Kayleigh blushes ''y-you don't have to get me anything!''

Roger says ''i want to! Don't you Marky?''

Mark throws an old bit of paper at his head but says ''yeah.''

Kayleigh says ''guys! Seriously! I don't need presents! Save your money for the rent and important things!''

Roger whines ''Marky! Talk sense into her!''

Mark shrugs ''Kayleigh, he's gonna do it whether you like it or not''

Kayleigh rolls her eyes and grins ''fine then!''

Roger grins ''we'll make it your best birthday ever!''

Kayleigh goes into her room and Mark laughs

Roger turns round ''What?''

Mark says ''Nothing''

Roger says ''Tell me!''

Mark says ''its just so unlike you to care so much about a kid like her.''

Roger glares ''Shut up!''

Mark grins ''it's called revenge.''

Roger says ''i hate you Marky!''

Mark laughs evilly

the day of Kayleighs birthday finally came

someone knocks on her door ''Kayleigh! Come out already!''

Kayleigh laughs ''Coming!''

and opens the door, Roger says ''Finally!''

Mark laughs

Roger says ''this is from Mimi by the way.''

Kayleigh opens it, ''the makeup i wanted! Tell her i said thanks''

Roger grins ''you can tell her tonight...''

Kayleigh looks at him

Roger says nothing, Mark says ''this is from all of us.''

it was a picture of everyone Collins, Angel, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Roger

the frame it was in had writing on it 'Happy birthday Kayleigh'

Kayleigh grins

Mark says ''there's more later''

Roger smiles ''but this one is the best!''

Kayleigh opens this one and it was a guitar! Kayleigh gasps and hugs a slightly surprised Roger. He grins ''Happy birthday, Kid.''

Mark looks at him, ''Roger, how did you afford this?''

Roger says ''an ex-bandmate works at the music shop.''

Mark nods

Kayleigh says ''you guys are the best!''

Mark says ''i'm gonna sort out some things on my camera, so it has space for tonight.''

Kayleigh looks at him ''stop mocking me!''

the boys chorus ''No!''

Kayleigh heard singing as she walked out of her room

she walks out and Roger was singing 'Girlfriend'?!

he wasn't looking at her, Kayleigh almost choked on her Diet Coke

Mark comes out ''what the hell? I have to film this!''

Kayleigh says ''i'm scarred for life''

Mark laughs ''ROGER!''

Roger turns round ''Oh Sh*t!''

Mark laughs ''do you do this every time you're alone?''

Roger blushes ''n-no''

Kayleigh looks at him ''are you drunk?''

Roger says ''No! Who gets drunk at 7 in the morning?''

Kayleigh rolls her eyes ''it's 11! you really need a clock in here!''

Kayleigh starts laughing uncontrollably ''Mark, i need to see that video! That would be one hell of a birthday present!''

Roger glowers ''i liked it more when she was scared of everything and didn't talk.''

Kayleigh sticks her tounge out ''fine then!''

and turns away from him saying nothing

Roger says ''i'm sorry! I'm sorry! Come back to us!''

Kayleigh tries not to smile

Mark just laughs Roger glares ''Shut it, Cohen!''

Mark asks ''since when did you call me Cohen?''

Roger says ''since now.''

Kayleigh grins ''its better than Marky!''

Mark glares ''did ya **have** to remind him of _that name_?''

'

Roger grins ''we're going to the Life Cafe.''

Kayleigh looks at him ''okay then...''

they walk to the Life Cafe, all the lights are off, Kayleigh asks ''you sure it's open?''

the boys grin, ''we're sure!''

they open the door and walk in, the lights turn on, ''SURPRISE!''

everyone was there! Kayleigh smiles surprised and Mark looking at her finds himself thinking ''Damn, she's cute when she smiles... MARK! Stop, she's 16! she's way too young for you!''

Roger grins ''ya didn't see that comin' did ya?''

Kayleigh grins ''not really, seems obvious now.''

the party goes on for hours, and hours and hours, and hours


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, Kayleigh gets up, grinning as she remembers the day before, ''i love those guys, Mark would never actually _love_ a kid like me though''

she opens her door, gets a can of Diet Coke and sits on the old couch, she says ''Mark, i've been thinking... much as i don't want to maybe i should do one year of school.''

she thinks ''if i'm smart he might like me more...''

Mark smiles ''okay, thats great!''

Roger rolls his eyes ''you put stupid ideas in her head. Stupid Marky.''

Kayleigh turns to him ''and Roger, i want you to teach me guitar.''

Roger smiles

Mark says ''you put stupid ideas in her head. Stupid Roggy.''

Kayleigh laughs

Mark goes to work, Roger smirks at Kayleigh like he knows something she doesn't ''you like him don't ya?''

''w-w-what? N-n-no... th-that would be wrong! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM!''

Roger grins ''i'll think about it... it might be nice to torture you though... ''

Kayleigh glares at him ''you b**ch.''

Roger laughs ''seriously though, why Mark? Mark Cohen, the guy who spent more of school shoved into lockers than in class 'til i saved him.''

Kayleigh looks up at him ''really?''

Roger says ''Yeah. can i at least tell Mimi?''

Kayleigh shrugs ''whatever. Tell anyone except Mark if you want.''

Roger runs downstair grinning, he walks in to Mimi's place ''Mimi, you will not believe this! Mark has a 16 year old fangirl!''

Mimi looks at him ''Kayleigh... Mark...what the hell!?''

Roger nods ''just don't tell him.''


	6. Chapter 6

it was pretty late at night the week after Kayleigh's birthday, Roger and Mimi had just had a fight over nothing pretty much, they were fighting for so long Roger forgot what it was about.

There was a storm, Kayleigh jumped everytime she heard thunder she thought it was creepy as hell, Roger slammed the door louder than the thunder.

Kayleigh comes out of her room, she would be up all night if this went on so what was the point in sitting alone?

Roger looks up from the couch ''Hey kid.''

Kayleigh says ''hey.''

Roger asks ''what you doing this late?''

Kayleigh says ''I-I-I-I-I was... i don't know.''

Roger raises his eyebrows ''15 years on the street and you're scared of storms?''

Kayleigh glares at the smirking musician and asks ''what you doing?''

Roger says ''Me and Mimi fighting _again._ ''

Kayleigh sits down next to him ''fighting about what?''

Roger says ''can't even remember.''

Kayleigh laughs then there's more thunder, she jumps, and moves closer to Roger he laughs ''such a kid! It's just thunder!''

Kayleigh says ''yeah but it's so damn terrifying!''

Roger grins ''you lived on the street for 15 years! You should be used to this!''

Kayleigh glares at him ''i'm not, so you might as well get over it!''

she turns away from him

Rroger smirks ''no point sulking with me, because i know your secret...''

''Don't you dare tell him!''


	7. Chapter 7

''why am i waking up on a couch next to _Roger?!''_

''good morning to you too kid.''

''did i seriously sleep here after the storm?''

''yes. Why are you looking at me like that?''

''d-did we?-''

''No!''

''THANK GOD!''

she froze for a second, Roger looks at her ''what?''

''F**k! F**k! F**k! F**k! School's today.''

Roger says ''four times in one sentence?! Is that a world record?''

''shut up! You've sworn way more!''

Roger just laughs and goes to his guitar,

''h-how do i look?''

Roger grins ''Extremely terrified''

Kayleigh says ''that was obvious. But you know what i'm asking!''

Roger smiles ''you look great.''

Kayleigh comes back from school, kinda late, Mark smiles ''hey Kayleigh. How was school?''

she glares ''i don't wanna talk about it.''

Mark says ''Kaylei-''

she shouts ''I SAID I DONT WANNA F*****G TALK ABOUT IT''

she storms into her room slamming the door, the boys are quiet for a minute, very surprised, and Roger says ''i'm guessing school didn't go well...''

Mark says ''i've made a horrible mistake... i'll talk to her.''

Roger looks at him ''do you want her to kill you?''

Mark looks at him ''do you even care?''

Roger says ''yes.''

Mark says ''you talk to her!''

Roger goes into Kayleighs room ''tell me.''

Kayleigh shakes her head

Roger says ''Please!''

Kayleigh shakes her head again

Roger shrugs ''it's your choice.''

he goes back to Mark ''no luck.''

Mark says ''i f****d up.''

Roger says ''i'm going to Mimi's.''

Mark asks ''you two made up?''

Roger nods, he gets up to leave but then someone knocks on the door

''open the door b*tches!''

the boys grin ''Collins!''

''and Angel and Mimi!''

''what about me and Pookie?!''

''and Maureen and Joanne.''

Roger laughs and opens the door ''What's the deal with this?''

Collins says ''told you they forgot!''

Roger looks at them ''forgot what?''

Maureen grins ''that we were going to the Life Cafe!''

Roger smiles ''sorry, We had other things to think about.''

Angel asks ''what?''

Mark says ''Kayleigh, she won't talk. Except for cursing at us if we even try to look at her.''

Angel says ''want me to talk to her?''

Mark says ''you can try.''

Collins says ''Maureen you owe me 5 dollars, they forgot.''

Maureen glares at him ''Damn! I was hoping _you_ forgot that!''

Angel comes back a minute later and shrugs ''sorry boys.''

Roger calls ''Kayls! We're going to the Life Cafe!''

Kayleigh says ''I'll come! I just have things to do first.''

Roger grins ''told ya!''

Kayleigh walks to the Life on her own and someone says ''hey! It's the brat from school!''

Kayleigh thinks ''Mark! Help me!''


	8. Chapter 8

Kayleigh walks in to the Life Cafe, somehow, she has blood on the side of her face

Mark runs over ''Kayleigh! What happened?!''

Kayleigh looks at him ''i just fell, it's nothing.''

Mimi whispers ''what really happened?''

Kayleigh whispers back ''i'll tell you later.''

Roger hears this and raises an eyebrow

Next day Mark says ''Shouldn't Kayls be back from school by now?''

Roger says ''Oh God, she's not answering her phone. i have to go talk to Mimi.''

he runs downstairs, Mimi opens the door Roger says ''you need to tell me what Kayleigh said last night!''

Mimi says ''i'm sort of on an oath of secrecy.''

Roger says ''Kayleigh's safety depends on this!''

Mimi says ''somegirlsatschoolhitheralotandshetoldmenottotellMarkbecauseshedoesn'twanthimtothinkshe'spathetic.''

Roger says ''what?''

Mimi sighs ''some girls at school hit her, a lot. and she told me not to tell Mark because she doesn't want him to think she's pathetic. Wait, what do you mean her safety depends on it!?''

Roger says ''Not picking up her phone and school finished an hour ago. Mark went to find her.''

Mimi says ''Come on.''

Roger asks ''where are you going?''

Mimi says ''to find her!''

they run out to the street and find Mark

Roger asks ''no luck?''

Mark says ''not yet.''

a voice says ''M-Mark... Roger, i know i f****d everyhing up, but, please, help!''

Roger says ''Kayleigh!''

he runs to where the voice came from and finds Kayleigh hiding in a corner

he smiles down at her ''Hey. So, will you tell me now?''

Mark comes up behind them ''Kayleigh!''

Kayleigh laughs ''M-Mark... i have something to tell you.''

Mark smiles ''tell me at home. Its way too cold!''

Roger raises his eyebrows ''and our loft is warmer?''

back home Kayleigh says ''Mark i-''

and at the same time Mark says ''Kayleigh i-''

Mark laughs ''you first.''

Kayleigh says ''i just want to say. You don't have to care, M-Mark... i think i'm in love with you!''

Mark looks surprised for a minute and Kayleigh says ''knew it.''

Mark says ''its not like that! Its just, i was thinking the same about you but because you're 16 i thought i shouldn't...''

Kayleigh says ''wow... so is it real now?''

Mark says ''it can be, if you're sure it won't be weird.''

Kayleigh shakes her head ''it won't be.''

then they kiss, Roger comes in and says ''finally!''

Mark says ''you knew?''

Roger grins ''that Kayleigh was madly in love with you? Yeah!''

Next day, Kayleigh walks out of her room and says ''i hate winter.''

Roger asks ''why?''

Kayleigh sneezes twice ''thats why.''

Roger laughs ''your fault for speding half of yesterday outside.''

Mark says ''or Benny's fault for turning the heat off.''

Kayleigh says ''yeah. Lets go with that.''

Mark laughs ''i'm going to work. Roger, look after her.''

Roger smiles ''i will.''

Mark leaves

an hour later the phone rings Roger picks it up ''Hello?''

''I still need the rent.''

Roger says sarcastically ''Benny. Yay.''

Kayleigh comes over ''turn our heat back on. Then we'll talk''

Benny says ''hey stray.''

Roger says ''put our heat back on.''

Kayleigh sneezes again

Benny says ''pay the rent. Then i'll consider.''

Kayleigh shouts ''STUPIDHEAD'' as Benny hangs up, Roger laughs

''stupidhead? What are you 5?''

Kayleigh grins ''you're a stupidhead too.''

Roger smirks '' _i'm_ the stupidhead? Remind me, who got themself sick hiding outside in the middle of winter?''

Kayleigh says ''i didn't have a choice! They- they-!''

and then she collapses onto the ground

Roger says ''Kayleigh?!''

he runs over to the phone ''the phones dead! Sh*t!''

''Mark! Please get home now!''

he looks out the window and sees Mark, he shouts ''MARK! HELP!''

Mark looks up, Roger shouts ''Kayleigh! She just- I can't explain just get up here!''

Mark runs up to the loft and says ''OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?''

Roger says ''i wish i knew!''

Mark says ''did it even occur to you to call 911?!''

Roger says ''the phones dead.''

Mark sighs ''I'll... i don't know what the f**k i'll do!''

someone knocks on the door Mark opens the door where a girl with blue hair and blue eyes stands, Mark sighs ''not a good time.''

the girl says ''this is important, does Kayleigh live here?!''

Mark says ''yeah... do you know her?''

the girl sighs ''yes. She's my sister.''


	9. Chapter 9

the girl laughs ''It sounds crazy but its true.''

Mark looks at her ''got any proof?''

the girl moves her hair and shows him one strand of dark hair like Kayleigh's ''i'm Ryleigh Callahan.''

Mark says ''i need a little more, sorry.''

Ryleigh smiles ''Kayleigh is 16 and she's... you might not know, but she's anorexic.''

Mark says ''What? No she isn't!''

Ryleigh says ''she's anorexic, she goes days with no food and inevitably passes out from it..''

Mark asks ''does she know you're her sister?''

Ryleigh shakes her head ''she knows me but she doesn't know''

someone behind them says ''Ryleigh?''

Mark spins round and sees Kayleigh ''Kayleigh.''

Roger comes up behind Kayleigh ''doesn't she deserve to hear this?''

Kayleigh had said nothing and was frozen in pure shock, she says ''i've known you my whole life and you never thought to tell me you're my freakin' SISTER?!'' her voice getting louder and louder

Ryleigh says ''every time i tried something bad happened!''

Roger says ''Kayls?''

Kayleigh just walks back to her room, pushing past Roger,

Mark says ''she's had a hard time, she'll come round, but thanks, you've actually helped more than you would think!''

Ryleigh says ''i'll come back next week maybe.''

Mark smiles ''great.''

Ryleigh leaves and Roger goes to Kayleighs room, she is trying to fix some kind of picture, Roger sits down next to her ''you okay? ''

Kayleigh doesn't look up ''No.''

Roger looks at the picture ''Destroying everything you have from her?''

Kayleigh says ''Yes. I don't want to see her.''

Roger asks ''then why are you fixing it?''

Kayleigh shrugs ''i was bored.''

Roger says ''I know you Kayls, it's more than that.''


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning Kayleigh goes out of her room like always, and says ''Morning!''

Roger just stays on the couch half asleep but puts up his middle finger, Kayleigh laughs,

Mark smiles ''you seem happy!''

Kayleigh grins ''why shouldn't i be?''

and then she sneezes ''forgot about that.''

Roger laughs ''no-one should be happy this early!''

Kayleigh goes over to the couch and looks at Roger ''move.''

middle finger again, Kayleigh sighs ''move or i'm hiding your guitar.''

Roger moves away a little ''Stay away from Musetta!''

Kayleigh raises an eyebrow ''Musetta?''

Mark nods ''he named his guitar.''

then Kayleigh looks up ''Snow!''

Roger and Mark look up too, Kayleigh smiles and runs out the door, Mark laughs and calls after her ''you forgot your jacket!''

Roger grins ''i'll go after her''

and he runs out the door, Mark sighs ''he forgot _his_ jacket.''

and he runs after them, Roger looks at Kayleigh and laughs ''only a few days ago you said you hate winter!''

Kayleigh grins ''a girl can change her mind! And besides, i get to do this!''

and she throws a snowball at Roger, he says ''you'll pay for that! Eat snowball!''

Kayleigh bats the snowball away ''you missed!''

Mark grins at them ''Roger, forgetting something?''

and throws the jacket at him Roger glares ''i'm not 5!''

Kayleigh tries to hide her laughter and fails miserably

then she sneezes twice, Roger laughs

Kayleigh rolls her eyes

she looks away and sees something, looks away and Mark says ''lets get inside. It's f*****g freezing!''

Kayleigh says ''there in a minute.''

they leave and someone walks to Kayleigh, Kayleigh glares ''stalking me now Ryleigh?''

Ryleigh sighs ''we need to talk sometime! I can tell you about your family! Don't you care?''

Kayleigh glares ''You don't, why should i.''

she starts running up the stairs to the loft, Ryleigh follows ''Kayleigh, we really need to talk''

Kayleigh sighs ''about what? How you left me on the streets on my own when i was 8?!''

Ryleigh says ''i was 10! i couldn't look after you!'' she sighs ''when you see sense call this number.''

and she throws a bit of paper and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Mimi comes out of her apartment, ''Kayls? Whats up?''

Kayleigh looks down ''don't call me Kayls, it sounds ridiculous!''

Mimi says ''thats your problem. Come in!''

they walk into Mimi's place, Mimi sits on the couch ''sit down and tell me what happened!''

Kayleigh says ''i think Mark and Roger should know too, they've been so nice.''

Mimi goes upstairs and knocks on the door ''Mark! Roger! Kayleighs downstairs, she wants to tell you something!''

they run downstairs and see Kayleigh, Roger walks over to her ''Kayls?''

Kayleigh sniffs ''Ryleigh, again.''

Mimi looks confused ''Ryleigh?''

Roger nods ''i'll explain later.''

Kayleigh says ''we were fighting, again.''

Roger asks ''why do you hate her anyway?''

Kayleigh looks up ''if you had known someone for years and they left you alone on the street when you were 8 would you hate them?''

Roger nods ''i guess.''

Kayleigh says ''thats it. Thats why i hate her.''

Mark says ''that does sound unforgivable.''

Kayleigh sighs ''and now she just comes back and says she's my goddamn SISTER!''

Mark says ''but she probably has a r-!''

Roger says ''Mark, Shut up.''

Mimi laughs ''i don't really know what's going on, but Kayls has a reason to hate the girl.''

Kayleigh says ''i'm going back upstairs.'' and she leaves

Mark sighs ''i get what Kayls is saying but looking after an anorexic 8 year old must have been hard on Ryleigh.''

Roger and Mimi chorus ''Kayleigh's anorexic?''

Mark nods ''didn't you know?''

they shake their heads at him

Roger says ''kinda obvious now.''

back at the loft Kayleigh is sitting, thinking about stuff and the phone rings

Kayleigh sighs ''what?!''

''is Kayleigh there?''

''Maureen i _am_ Kayleigh!''

''i was used to the scared one not the b***h.''

Kayleigh laughs ''Sorry, hard day. Did you want something?''

Maureen says ''we were wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow, have you been crying?''

Kayleigh says ''its just a cold, i'd love to come shopping! But how can we afford it?''

Maureen says ''Angel says she'll pay.''

Joannes voice says ''i don't think Angel is quite rich enough for your shopping habits Maureen.''

Maureen says ''Pookie!''

Kayleigh laughs ''Maureen, i can almost hear you pouting right now!''

Joanne laughs, Maureen says ''Shut up! Tomorrow, me you Angel and Mimi! It's gonna be great!''

she hangs up just as Mark and Roger get back

Kayleigh smiles at them and starts drawing on the phone book,

''i'm going shopping tomorrow.''

Roger grins ''didn't think you were one of those people!''

Kayleigh glares ''i'm not.''

the next day, shopping

Kayleigh sees someone, a girl about her age in expensive clothes, Kayleigh hisses ''guys, can we get out of here? That's the girl that... T-the girl that beat me up.''

the girls nod and they go to a different shop Kayleigh walks over to look at stuff and then the girl appears there too ''Hey! It's the brat! Didn't you learn your lesson when i told you to get the hell away from this place?''

she corners Kayleigh and says ''time to finish what i started.''

and then a voice says ''get away from her!''

Kayleigh looks up ''RYLEIGH!?/!/!/!?/!/!/!/''

and in a flash of blue hair Ryleigh jumps on the girls back ''stay away from my sister!''

Kayleigh laughs and Ryleigh smirks ''do that again brat, and the consequences will get worse!''

the mean girl leaves and Kayleigh hugs her sister ''Why'd you come back?''

Ryleigh sighs ''i made a whole loada choices i regret, i wanted to make one i wouldn't!''

before Kayleigh could answer she noticed three pairs of eyes watching them

she glares at them ''i'm gonna go home now.''

Ryleigh laughs ''Okay.''


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas, Kayleigh glares at the roof ''i hate Christmas!''

Roger grins ''so much for holiday spirit!''

Kayleigh sighs ''Chrismas always makes me really unlucky for weeks!''

Roger raises an eyebrow ''sure it wasn't just coincedence?''

Kayleigh glares ''pretty certain! And it's contagious so stay away!''

Roger grins ''i doubt it but okay. Mark gets home soon. I think. But our clock is kinda crappy!''

Kayleigh smiles ''damn right it is! Anyway. I have stuff to do.''

and she walks to her room

hours later Mark gets home ''Where Kayleigh?''

Roger laughs ''She won't talk to us, she thinks her bad luck's contagi- ow!''

he puts a hand to his throat ''Damn that hurt!''

Mark frowns ''something wrong?''

Roger says ''Nah, it's nothing'' but even then his voice sounded a little weird

he goes over to his guitar and tries to sing a note, but his voice comes out weird and scratchy

Mark looks at him ''What the hell?!''

Roger mutters ''Jesus! That hurt!''

he coughs ''Damn!'' and stares sadly at his guitar

Mark laughs and Roger glares ''i'm not sick! I don't get sick! Shut up!''

Mark smiles ''i didn't say anything.''

Roger shouts ''SHUT THE HELL UP!''

and then flinches ''Ow!''

Mark thinks then says ''do you think Kayleigh was right?''

Roger shakes his head ''No! You'd have to be crazy to believe tha-OW!''

Mark looks up ''Does it hurt that much?''

Roger laughs ''No! Kayleigh just threw a pen at my head!''

Mark turns to Kayleighs room to see the door open and Kayleigh grinning at them

she turns to Roger ''i'm crazy, am i?''

Roger croaks ''N-no! I'm sorry! Is there any way to lift this damn curse?!''

Kayleigh sighs ''my curse doesn't end 'til the end of next month, yours will be gone in a few weeks''

Roger says ''A few weeks!? a few f*****g weeks!?/ i can't go that long without singing!''

he finds a peice of paper and writes ''HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

Mark says ''Roger, you're turning into Maureen.''

Kayleigh stares at the floor ''I'm a horrible person!''

Mark hugs her ''No, you did us a favor! You made Roger shut up!''

Roger tries to say something but all that comes out is a weird choking noise

he stares sadly at the others and Kayleigh smiles ''Aww! I almost feel sorry for you!''

a few hours later the phone rings, Kayleigh picks up ''Hello?''

and then Maureen's voice ''Did you forget about Christmas at the Life Cafe?''

Kayleigh says ''Damn! I actually did!''

Maureen says ''Be there! Bye!''

Kayleigh smiles ''Christmas at the Life Cafe!''

Roger says ''i'm not going.''

Mark looks at him ''Roger turning down an opportunity to get drunk? You really are sick!''

Kayleigh asks ''Sure you don't want to come?''

Roger nods ''you guys go. The others'll be waiting.''

the other two go out the door

a minute later Kayleigh realises something ''Forgot my damn jacket! You go ahead, i'm gonna go get it.''

she goes back to see Roger trying his very hardest to sing and make his voice sound normal, Kayleigh says ''you're only gonna make it worse doing that. I would know.''

Roger sighs ''i hate this! Without singing i'm nothing!''

Kayleigh sits next to him ''would nothing take in a total stranger who's 16 AND anorexic? No. Would nothing teach me guitar? No! That was all you!''

Roger looks at her ''Thanks. I still hate this, but thanks. You're real nice Kayls, you're almost like a little sister, you're a better sister than my sister!''

Kayleigh laughs ''Come on! Come to the Life Cafe! Go get drunk with them!''

Roger says ''Fine! I'll come!''

as those two leave, Mark is already there Maureen runs over to him ''Marky!''

Mark looks at her ''drunk already?''

Maureen says ''No! Wheres Kayls?''

Mark says ''Coming.''

Maureen says ''and Roger?''

Mark says ''Probably not coming.''

Maureen asks ''Why!?''

Mark laughs ''he's sulking.''

Maureen says ''Aww! Then who's gonna do all the drunk singing?''

Mark looks at her ''Maureen, we all do that every time!''

Maureen says ''really? Do i honestly get so drunk i don't remember?!''

and before Mark can answer Roger and Kayleigh run inside

Maureen squeals happily ''Now we can get even drunkerererererer!''Joanne grins ''i don't think it's possible for you to be any drunker!''

Roger smirks ''she'll find a way!''

Maureen looks at him ''wassup with your voice?''

Roger looks down ''N-Nothing! You're just drunk as hell!''

Maureen grins ''Yep! Join me Roger! I wanna get drunkerererererererererererererererer...er with ya!''

Roger grins ''Fine! Let's get drunk!''

and Maureen drags him away

Kayleigh smiles ''it really is always like this, isn't it?''

Joanne and Mark look at each other ''Pretty much!''

Joanne says ''we have no money and when we do we use it to get drunk.''

Mark thinks then says ''Roger doesn't get sick that much though.''

Joanne says ''unlucky coincedence, that it happens on Christmas!''

Kayleigh and Mark look at eachother ''Yeah...Coincedence.''

Joanne says ''i'm gonna find Maureen before she does something stupid.''

and she walks away, Kayleigh looks at Mark ''...Mark, i have something to tell you.''

Mark looks at her ''What? What?! Tell me!''

Kayleigh grins ''don't go crazy! It's good! Ryleigh had other reasons for coming back... turns out theres some kinda inheritence from somewhere. I have money to spare. Enough for the rent at least.''

Mark smiles ''really? That's great!''

and then they kiss, a surprised looking Maureen walks over ''What the hell?!''

Mark grins ''we didn't tell you?''

Roger laughs ''how'd ya not notice?! They've hardly stopped since... 2 weeks ago!''

and they go on getting drunk and dancing on tables for the rest of Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

Next morning Kayleigh comes out of her room looking pretty happy, Roger's staring at the phone muttering ''No! No! No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!''

Kayleigh walks over ''What?''

Roger looks up at her ''My sister!''

Kayleigh looks at him ''What?''

Roger sighs ''she's in town for a while so she's probably gonna come here!''

Kayleigh says ''So?''

Roger says ''She treats me like a damn slave! All my sisters do, but mainly her!''

Kayleigh glares Roger looks at her ''What?!''

Kayleigh snaps ''You didn't grow up on the street, your sisters didn't abandon you, so why are you the one complaining!?''

and she turns away

Roger says ''Sorry. You're right, i have it easy compared to you so i guess... i can deal with Lillie for a while.''

Kayleigh smiles ''good guys like you shouldn't end up with my curse.''

Mark walks in at that moment and smiles ''What's going on?''

Roger glowers ''Lillie.''

Mark sighs ''Oh God! No!''

Roger nods ''exactly!''

Mark says ''haven't seen her since we were in high school. She still a brat?''

Roger nods ''she's 19 and she still acts the same as she did when she was 14!''

Kayleigh sighs ''i don't know her but this is gonna be a real long week!''

Mark asks ''when's the brat coming?''

Roger says '''sometime around... now!''

someones at the door ''ROGER! Let me in already!''

Roger opens the door ''nice to see you too.''

Lillie glares ''What the hell's with your voice?''

Roger rolls his eyes ''you wouldn't care even if i told ya.''

then Lillie sees Kayleigh ''Who're you?''

Kayleigh smiles ''Kayleigh. Mark's girlfriend and roommate.''

Lillie smiles back ''Okay. I'm Roger's sister... Mark's not gay?! But Marker!''

Mark and Roger stare ''What?!''

Kayleigh starts psycho laughing

Lillie says ''Anyway, he's been telling you 'bout me?''

Kayleigh says ''Kinda.''

and the two girls start talking Mark and Roger just stare in pure shock, Roger says ''is Lillie... smiling? And not evilly?!''

Mark says ''what the f**k?!''

Kayleigh walks over to Roger ''you couldn't have been more wrong!''

then Rogers phone rings he answers ''What?!''

he looks confused ''Seriously?''

he sighs ''Right.''

a pause ''Sorry. I can't''

he looks at Kayleigh ''but... i have an idea''

he smiles ''see ya.''

and hangs up he says ''Kid!''

Kayleigh looks up ''yeah?''

Roger grins ''you are gonna save my band!''

Kayleigh looks confused ''How?''

Roger says ''You can sing! I heard you!''

Kayleigh looks away ''no i can't!''

Roger comes over to her ''Kayls, please! You'll be saving my ass if you do!''

Kayleigh thinks ''Oh God! What if people recognise me from... it!''

she says ''i guess i do owe you one for taking me in.''

Roger hugs her ''you're the best!''

and they run off


	14. Chapter 14

they come to the place and a girl grins at Roger ''Roger!''

and she hugs him Roger smiles ''Stella.''

Roger grins ''Stella, my roommate, amazing singer, Kayleigh, Stella, other guitarist.''

Kayleigh smiles but thinks ''Oh God! What if Roger finds out about...''

Stella smiles ''Have i seen you somewhere before?''

Kayleigh says ''don't think so.''

Roger walks away and Stella whispers ''you were in a band or something! I know it!''

Kayleigh nods ''Please don't tell him!''

Stella smiles ''I won't.''

Kayleigh asks ''how did you know?''

Stella says ''I was a fan, I knew it had to be you.''

Kayleigh says ''i've moved on since when I was 13!''

Stella grins ''how did you ever get into clubs then?''

Kayleigh laughs ''I was tall for my age!''

Stella says ''you still kinda look the same.''

Kayleigh sighs ''I know, I just wanna forget that ever happened!''

Stella says ''your fans miss you!''

Kayleigh says ''No, they miss Raven.''

back at the loft as they come in Mark says ''Hey, this came earlier, don't know who sent it.''

and he shows them a disk with a note saying 'thought you might want to see what your friend's really like!'

Lillie looks at it ''Weird...''

the disk had writing on it 'Raven Wolfe performance.'

Kayleigh blinks she says ''NO!''

Mark looks at her ''What?''

Kayleigh says ''N-Never mind! Just play it.''

they play the disk, in it a girl with a lot of eyeliner walks onto a stage

when she sings she sounds exactly like Kayleigh...


	15. Chapter 15

Roger says ''That's really her... but, how is that possible?''

he goes to Kayleigh's room and says ''Hey, Y'okay?''

Kayleigh glares ''No!''

Roger says ''everyone does things and hates them later, I sure as hell do anyway!''

Kayleigh grins and says ''it's not the video, it's that someone hates me enough to show you it!''

Roger says ''I never even thought of that. You really are cursed!''

then Kayleigh gets a text, she reads it and says ''i'll be back, I have someone I need to see.''

she goes out the door into the hall where a boy is waiting, Kayleigh rolls her eyes

''Alex, there's this thing called a door, you knock on it, sound familiar?''

Alex grins ''Yes, but I have bigger problems, did a video come today?''

Kayleigh looks at him ''Y-Yes.''

Alex sighs ''you know who sent it?''

Kayleigh says ''kinda.''

Alex says ''my girlfriend who beat you up 10 times since you came to our school. Macie.''

Kayleigh says ''Really? Only 10?!''

back in the loft, Roger looks up from his guitar ''Marky, you don't believe in that curse thing do ya?''

Mark rolls his eyes ''don't call me Marky, we aren't in kindergarten anymore, I dont know if the curse really exists, maybe you just happened to get sick on Christmas!''

Roger glares ''i'm not sick!''

he coughs and Mark raises an eyebrow

Roger glares ''I'M NOT SICK! SHUT UP!''

Mark laughs ''I said nothing!''

Outside, Kayleigh smiles ''so whats the plan?''

Alex grins ''a strike!''

Kayleigh grins ''and you're sure she won't kill us?!''

Alex smiles ''Without her followers, not much she can do.''

Kayleigh hugs him ''You are a frickin' genius!''

Kayleigh skips into the loft, Roger sighs ''too much happiness! How the hell am I meant to sulk like this!?''

Mark looks at his girlfriend ''What's going on?''

Kayleigh grin ''the answer to all my problems appeared!''

Roger looks up ''What?''

Kayleigh ''the girl who beat me up, her boyfriend's helping me!''

Mark raises his eyebrows ''Really? He's not a backstabbing doublecrossing b***h?''

Kayleigh laughs ''no, he's nothing like his friends''

Mark says ''hope not, for your sake.''

Roger thinks and says ''wait, he is like his friends, he's doublecrossing his girlfriend.''

Mark grins ''surprisingly smart, coming from you!''

Roger glares ''shut it!

Mark laughs

Kayleigh finds herself thinking 'Marks frickin' hot when he smiles!'

staring at her boyfriend with a smile on her face

Lillie smiles ''You really like him don't ya?''

Kayleigh grins ''was I being that obvious?!''

then a knock at the door Kayleigh opens it to see Maureen and Joanne

Maureen looks at her and holds up a disk ''what the hell is this?!''

Kayleigh mutters ''oh God!''

before saying ''you got one too? Have you watched it?''

Maureen nods ''how could you not tell us?''

Kayleigh starts ''I kn-''

and gets cut off by Maureen ''-That you're such a damn good singer!''

Kayleigh laughs ''as if!''

Joanne says ''True, but judging by the date on the disk, you were 13 when you did this!''

Kayleigh nods ''sadly yes.''

Joanne says ''I have to ask, why did you do it in the first place?''

Kayleigh smiles ''13 year old girl on the streets, needed money, seemed like a good idea!''

Roger grins ''¡Eres increíble! Eres tan a salvar mi banda!''

everyone stares and he says ''i spend _way_ too much time talking to Mimi.''

Kayleigh laughs ''Wow! Even _Roger_ can be smart!''

Roger glares and mutters ''at least _i_ went to school!''

no-one hears this except Kayleigh, she turns away and thinks ''am i smart enough to be with a guy like Mark?''


End file.
